oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ball of Pinmack
First Dance A calm and peaceful night within the vast seas of the New World. The full moon shining bright with the thousands of stars that illuminated the sky, and this night, the spotlight laid itself onto the massive white island of Pinmack. A massive island, completely covered in snow Pinmack is known across the seas for being a famous resource gathering spot, as its mines were covered in only the richest of minerals. But its biggest remark stood inside the villages and not the mines, as for decades the people of Pinmack have stood their grounds against pirates, marines and any group that attempt to claim their territory as theirs. Until. On this forsaken night, the calm waters surrounding the island were covered by dozens of ships, all bearing one specific flag. A regular pirate jolly roger with the skull and crossed bones, but this one had the bones replaced with black canes and seemed to be wearing both a top hat and a small monocle. This was the flag of the infamous Classy Pirates. And in the center of the island, the all dressed in suits and long dresses, Classy Pirates collapsed against the commoner villagers, equipped with all their makeshift weapons and ragged clothes. Behind the attacking force, a small group of 4 could be spotted watching the battle unfold. "Sire, all attacking fronts have reported." Amongst them, a glasses young woman wearing a long red victorian dress talked towards a figure that stood several feet above the others. "All fronts broke through, I am aware." This towering figure was none other than the Classy Captain Classy Manson. "Of course sir, how could I doubt your perception, my apologies." As the young woman bowed her head down in an apologetic manner several times, the other two figures reached closer. Staying still for a couple of seconds, Manson watched the battle unfolding right in front of him. "Audrey, you make your way towards the third group and order them to make the last push on the right side." Eyes twitching from left to right, it was as if Manson was attempting to predict what his opponent would do in a game of chess. "Hugh, Oscar you two will join the others in the front and finish this war." As Manson finished his orders, without any sign of doubt, all three individuals disappeared as they made their way towards where they were ordered. Now standing on his own Manson slowly moved his hand to the inside of his coat, bringing out a small Den Den Mushi. "Our assault is reaching its end. Be sure to bring the amount discussed." Deep, raspy voice Manson spoke towards the snail and quietly waited for a reply. "Ohstastastasta, why of course Mr. Manson. I'll be there very shortly. I assume the Pinmack Job is going smoothly then?" Spoke a voice from the other side of the Den Den Mushi. "No need to worries." With a slight smile on his face, Manson assured the mysterious figure of the success of his plans. "Click" Turning the snail off and placing it back onto his coat he just stayed still for a couple of minutes. "Now." Eyes closed he focused for a brief moment. "Good time for the second arrangements." Second Dance A small brig came bobbing into the harbor, the men onboard desperately throwing ropes and tying the ship as fast as they could. A tapping was heard on the deck as a pair of pointed shoes came marching out of the dark captain's quarters. As the figure stepped from the shadows it was revealed to be a well dressed man in a black suit, with wavy black hair that hung to his shoulders. On his head he wore a black cowboy hat with a gold star upon it. His face was sharp and rigid, cut on both sides by his mustache that reached down to his chin. His eyes were hidden being his sunglasses. "Ohstastastastasta," He chuckled as he hopped from the ship, landing perfectly on the dock. "Would ya look at that. A fine smelling war I tell ya what." He called as he made his way down the dock, in search of the man he'd employed. Acknowledging the presence of the newly arrived ship, Manson, who stood seated with the company of his crew slowly got up and excuse himself. With a blur of movement, he just vanished, leaving the others calmly going by their gathering of possible items and money could have been dropped during the recent war, unfazed by the captain's movements. Now with everything calmed down and the entirety of the Classy Pirates stationed in one location, it could be noted that out of what seems like hundreds of man and woman, only a selected few showed signs of any injury from the war mentioned above. Suddenly appearing a couple of feet in front of the newly arrived guesses, the classy captain slowly made its way towards the one that exited the ship. "Thank you kindly for reaching us soo swiftly sir." Tipping the edge of his hat slightly and lowering his torso performing a slight bow as a sign of respect and acknowledgment. "As you may be able to see all the conflicts have been seized and the island of Pinmack for the time being belongs to the Classy Pirates." The black clad man walked up to greet Manson with a large grin on his face. He then felt the urge to tip his hat back and did so, still smiling. "Well well well, A fine job I must say. Kingfisher is gonna be mighty happy about this one I tell ya what." The man laughed, slapping his knee. "By the way I don't think we been formally introduced. Name's Space." He grinned, giving Manson another nod. "So onto the business side of things here. You got the island, we got the payment. Let's get down to it." He cheered as he produced a den den mushi from his pocket. "Happy our job is appreciated, and I hope Kingfisher uses this island well." Staying put without moving Manson kept talking. "And yes very nice to formally meet you, Mr. Space." Now gently rubbing his small but still furry mustache he waited for a response from the snail brought out by his acquainted. The snail shuddered as it took on a new appearance, the ringing ceased to reveal the den den mushi now had blue eyes and a light gray mustache. "Kirihehehehe. Space, Manson. I'm assuming the job is done?" A older voice spoke. "O'course it is sir. We were jus talkin about payment now. Pinmack is as good as yours." The den den mushi grinned. "Excellent. Very good indeed. Now Manson you keep this up and I might just invite you under my wing permanently. Kirihehehehe." "Very much appreciated." Once again bowing this time towards the figure that stood on the other side of the snail. "But as you may know the Classy Pirates lay allegiance to no one." Slightly smiling Manson let out a small chuckle. "But in other manners, should we finish up this business?" "I must say that isn't the best choice on these seas Manson, but to each their own I suppose. Give him the money Space." The voice replied. Space nodded and held his hand up and briefcase flew from the ship, landing in his open palm. He brought the case down and held it out to Manson. "As promised her ya go Manson. A job well done I do say." Category:Trick G Loki Category:Role-Plays